1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling structure for a bearing housing of a turbocharger.
2. Related Background Art
A known cooling structure for a bearing housing of a turbocharger is the structure in which an oil jacket 120 and a water jacket 121 are formed each inside a housing body 111 as the main body of a bearing housing 110, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, in order to increase cooling efficiency. The water jacket 121 is formed in a circular space 121a surrounding the periphery of bearing hole 115, in a portion near the end portion where a turbine-side flange 112 in the housing body 111 is formed. The cooling structure for the bearing housing of the turbocharger in which the oil jacket and the water jacket for cooling are formed each in the housing body as the main body of the bearing housing is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S62-284922.